Commentary On The Season Finale
by RandomPersonOfDoom
Summary: So on Friday newXmoonXfox decided to email me while watching the s6 finale. This is what came of that. WARNING: MAJOR FREAKING SPOILERS FOR THE S6 FINALE.
1. Chapter 1

_So on Friday newXmoonXfox decided to email me while watching the SPN finale. This is what came of that. _

**PART ONE-ISH**

OH MY GOD BEN NO NOT BEN I WILL KILL YOU I WILL KILL YOU IN THE FACE I WILL _KILL YOU IN THE FACE CROWLEY!_

(And on commercial of HPness: OH MY GOD HARRY POTTER JUST WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND VOLDEMORT'S NECK, CALLED HIM TOM, AND JUMPED OFF A CLIFF. NO. TARRY DID _NOT_ JUST BECOME CANON. D)

BALTHAZAR? BALLY? HELPY? POR FAVOR?

Anti destiel pro wincest moment. WIN.

Smooth Bobby esta es SMOOOOOOOOOTHY

Not pleased Dean is so unpleased it's scary. D:

Awwww Sammy is callin' Cassy... 8DDD So sweeeeet...

INVISI-CAS IS NOT PLEASED.

Crowley stop acting gay.

Oh my god protective Cas is protective of Ben and Lisa ~ Squee

Oh my god Cas just gave us "I'll be back" look and line. :D

ARE YOU FLAGRANTING WITH THE KING OF HADES? lol yes Bally.

Oh my god is Bally is a protective older brother. Y U HAZ BROMANCE SPN? Y?

CASSY JUST SAVE-ED DEH DEANY


	2. Chapter 2

**PART DOS**

Cassy Mad Dean Apologetic Cassssssssssyyyyy

3

OH MY GOD I CAN SEE THE ANGST FICS NOW

:D Oh my god Cas just said he saw Sammy and Deany his family 3

Aw, Cassy is...so...Cassy... ILU CASSY

*facepalm* Oh my god Dean you heartless Asshat.

CASSY PUPPY EYES SHOT OF EMO

IF I WAST DERE I WOULD SMACK DEANY

Bally..? Y U TALKIN 2 SAMMY? Y U ON TEAM FREE WILL DEE 2ND?

Y U SO BADASS SAMMY?

GET YOUR GRUBBY DEMON HANDS OFFA MAH SAMMY BEEYOTCHES

AND MORE IMPORTANTLY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LISA AND BEN

Sounds of Dean beating someone up lolzzzzzzz

More beating up

Demons are idiots, leaving the room to see who's being beaten up

And then Dean just stabbed someone and went badass on us

BITCH DEMON CUNT SLUT WHOREBAG GTFO OF LISA D


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

DEMON GET OUT THE LISA NAO BEEOZNITCH

D: ANTI EXORCISM LOVING DEMON? WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN?

BITCH JUST STABBED LISA

DDDDD: LISA

Dude Dean just went John on us and he is going to kick ass and save babies and Lisas and YES GO BEN. I APPROVE THE WINCHESTER'S NEW CHILD NEW FAMILY LINE;

SAM DEAN LISA BEN CAS BOBBY SHUT UP I MAKE THE LAWS I AM GOD

SAM BREAK THE MOTHER FUCKING SPEED LIMIT MAN


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOURTHHHHHHHHHHHH**

LISA IN A HOSPITAL

CAS

ANGER

RAH

OH MY GOD CAS I LOVE YOU YOU JUST HEALED LISA I LOVE YOU YOU ANGELIC SON OF A BITCH

AND YOU'RE SAYING SORRY AND DEAN IS THANKING YOU AND STILL...HASN'T...FORGIVEN YOU...

Oh my god Misha is short whut?

OH

MY

ANGELIC

SON

OF

A

BITCH

HE HAD CAS WIPE LISA AND BEN'S MEMORIES

WHY

WHY

NO

I DON'T

KILL ME

I DON'T

THIS IS

I DON'T EVEN

:

Kripke why do you shoot down every new chance at family and awesomeness?

Sam is not pleased and Dean wants to forget Ben and Lisa...

How much you wanna bet they show up in season eight-ish? xD


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVEO**

CARRY ON MAH WAYWARD SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN

Sammy runs from the police then is badass and kicks open a gate PAN CAR ALARM

SAMMY HAS NO MEMORIES WHAT IS THIS?

HotHotHot Bartender is helping Sammy

SAMMY HAS NO MEMORIES I DON'T EVEN

SAMMY WHAR YO MEMZ AT BOI?

OH FFFFFFF THEY OPENIN PURGATORY

THEY CLIMBIN IN YO IMPALAZ

SNATCHIN YO WINCHESTERZ UP

WHY U KEEL ALL ROMANCE PEOPLE KRIPKE?

CASSSSSSSSSS Y U SO INSAYN?

CAS YOU DID WHUT TO SAMMY?

Dude Sam just said that Dean was a "Male Model" type xD I love

I love

DOUBLE SAMMY EVIL SAMMY? I NO LIEKY

I NO LIEKY NO MO

SAMMY IS ACTUALLY UNCONSCIOUS IN ANGEL PROOF ROOM

WHAT IS THIS INCEPTION


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIXEPIGNPEINGENI**

HOLY MOTHER OF DEAN FREAKING OUT AND SCOTCH SOLVES EVERYTHING

I LOVE YOU BOBBY SINGER

LoL YES SAM YOU ARE A BADASS WITH A SHOTGUN

LOL HELL SAM JUST CALLED CAS SAMMY'S BFF

SAM JUST SHOT HELL SAM BITCHES THIS IS THE REAL WINCHESTER

OH MY GOD INCEPTION WITHIN INCEPTION WHAT IS THIS

MORE INCEPTION

BALLY JUST IMPLIED WINCEST

CROWLEY IMPLIED CROWCAS AND BY THAT I LITERALLY MEAN HE SAID; HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU'RE THE BOTTOM IN THIS RELATIONSHIP

AND CAS JUST SAID "FLEE OR DIE"

*sings Inceptiion on repeat*

D: Weak pathetic puppy Sammy nao


	7. Chapter 7

**INCEPTION NUMBER- I MEAN PART SEVEN**

SAMMY IS RMEMEBERING HELL DEE HELL AND OH GOD OH GOD IT'S THE EXORCIST ONLY WITH SAMUEL WINCHESTER

Bally is D:

Cassy is is is is is is D:

So

Not

Okay

I

Don't

LIKE IT

CASSY IS SO CONFUZZLED OH GOD MUST HUG

OH MY GOD BALLY JUST GOT KILLED BY CASSY AND NO

I REFUSE THIS

I REUSE IT

WHY KRIPKE?

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

WHY YOU STUPID SON OF A-

*breathe*

SUMTHIN IS ROCKIN DA BOAT

IT'S OVER A BAJILLION DEMON SOULZ AND DEY IZ KILLIN DA ANGELZ AND BLOTTING OUT THE MUTHERFUCKING MOON

DEY BREAKING IN YO WINDOWZ

BRINGIN IN YO RAPHIELZ

TRYIN TA KIL UR CASSIES

D:

SPELL TO OPEN PURGATORY

FLIPPED OVER IMPALA

BOBBY AND DEAN MAGICALLY LIVE FOR FUCK KNOWS WHAT REASON

ENTA BOBBEH AND DEANY

SAMMY COME SAVE THEIR ASSES BITCHES

BOBBY D:

SAMMY

HELL

BURNING

DRAMATIC MUSIC

LOLZ CAS JUST OWNED YOU BITCHES

Dog blood

OMG CAS IS JUST THE AWESOMEEST THING EVER IS HE ABOUT TO GO

GLOWY ANGELIC BURN YOU ALL TO HELL I LAUGHA T YOUR FAILURZ HELLZ YEZ


	8. Chapter 8

**INCEPTION THE LAST**

CAUSE FUCK IT THIS SHIT AINT REAL

Meanwhile Cas is shiny

D: No more innuendo please, even Crowley is saying so

OH MY GOD CAS JUST SPLODED RAPHAEL

GIVE ME MY BURGER CAS BACK YOU BASTARD KRIPKE

Oh my god Cas is about to go power crazy on us all oh god why...?

HELP US GOD

STOP CASSY

STOP MISHA

HIS MINIONS DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS

FOR THE FUCK'S SAKE I'M NOT A DESTIEL FAN AND I'M SAYING GIVE ME THE DESTIEL BACK

DEAN WANTS HIS CASSY BACK

CASSY

NAO BITCHES

D:

NO FAMIL-

SAM JUST STABBED CAS

AND CAS IS UNAFFECTED

CAS ISN'T AN ANGEL

HE JUST SAID HE'S GOD

OH FUCK WHY

NO

I DON'T WANT GOD COMPLEX CAS

I DON'T LIKE IT

I DON'T LIKE IT

ME NO LIKEY THIS NO MO-

...

Did this just end? It did. What the fuck is this. I NO LIKEY


End file.
